


From Life to Death

by SakiaIshida



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Hinted Character Death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaIshida/pseuds/SakiaIshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly what Takatora would fight for, work for and die for. Takatora centric.</p><p><i>He was not smart enough. Takatora was not strong enough. Neither their love was strong enough either.</i>  </p><p>Spoilers for Episode 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Life to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Kamen Rider is always about fighting to protect their own ideals, isn't it right?

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He vaguely registers the sounds of water splattering on the floor as he walked absently out of the bathroom. Father had shown him something today. Something really important. Something really scary. Some parts of his brain is still screaming at the scene that would always stay with him. 

Was this why he was treated as such? Brought up with such rigour, Takatora, the child could not understand. 

Now however…. 

"Nii-san?" A quiet timid voice echoed from the room. 

He’ll protect him from what he saw. After all, wasn’t that all the liberty he had with what he decided? Father might want him to solve the problem for the company’s benefit, but he had a larger goal. 

Takatora shifted his face into the strict expression he had always seen the adults around him mould themselves into. 

He now understood. 

He was a child made to grow up too fast. 

 

* * *

 

"Takatora. OI. Takatoraaaaaa~~" 

Kureshima sighed. If not for Ryoma’s intelligence and the fact he had been stuck with this brat as a roommate for 4 years, the soon-to-be CEO of Yggdrasil would have throttled the man. 

Ryoma was essential in his project. He needed the genius’s help in his unwavering goal. Quick, ruthless and utterly devoted to his cause, the young adult admired the nonchalance of the wannabe scientist in front of him. To be so cold hearted in order to be devoted to one’s passion. 

"Yes. What do you need?" Takatora sighed. 

Ryoma looked at Takatora, and raised an eyebrow. “What I need, is what you want me for,” he answered with a smirk. “Although we do have an annoying graduation ceremony to attend to first.” 

"Don’t get too complacent." Takatora chided. He could put up with this man. More than that, he was actually thankful that he had Ryoma. Not that he would ever say it to the man, but he was thankful for someone who would be helpful yet close enough to trust. He trusted Ryoma with most of his life’s secrets. Those that were sometimes told in a huff when he could not control himself enough. Some told when they were both cuddled in bed, and Takatora said things... ...things that came easier with alcohol in their systems. 

It was not love, but it was the closest an adult like Takatora could have. 

There are still secrets he hides, that one that he knows will change things all together. Takatora would admit to himself; he was looking forward to this graduation too. Finally… ...finally he would be able to tell Ryoma about his goals. Maybe not the whole truth, after all, no one should know the real truth behind it yet. 

But Takatora does not understand how much Ryoma knows. How much Ryoma wants to throw things at this brick wall of a man at times because he cares about him in his little maniacal way. 

As a genius, he doesn’t need formulas to know that Takatora had a secret that he was trying to shoulder for the world. 

 

* * *

 

His world collapsed at that moment. 

He was the protector. How…HOW could he have let that happen. 

He was blind. Now he had to pay. 

He had failed his duties. 

But maybe all is not lost. He has to show him some part of the truth. After all, it was the only calculated measure that he knew that will keep his brother at his side.  And he could not lose him. Not now. Not when there is a possibility to save them all. 

Takatora sighed as he planned his reveal. Let him take it all.  

I will make all the decisions. I will be the master that controls your actions. 

And if it does not succeed. At least you would still remain pure. 

Those were not your decisions but mine. 

"Hate me if you would, but stay by me." Takatora thought. "Do my bidding so that you would stay free."

And the hate? That was Takatora’s punishment for failing. 

I hope you love me enough to hate me.

 

* * *

 

"He always wanted to protect you." Ryoma stated off-handedly.

"No. He always wanted to protect an ideal that he had. Nii-san fought to protect that secret." 

Ryoma shrugged. He wasn’t going to explain something to someone who would not understand. It was a real pity that the person who was loved never did see the love for what it was. 

And it was sad that he, who was smart enough to see them all, could not obtain the love that was so freely given to the other. 

"I am still proud of him though." the grape rider stated quietly as he left his brother in the scientist’s hands. He would mourn later, the war has not ended. 

Ryoma looked at the individual that he was cradling in his arms, too tired to move from all the fighting that he has done. This was a familiar position, a familiar mood. 

He was not smart enough. Takatora was not strong enough. Neither their love was strong enough either.

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

White pristine armour was stained with crimson, crimson blood. 


End file.
